Buscame
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: Por que lo mejor de dos mundos se unen en una busqueda interminable de felicidad, siendo una misma sangre. INCEST


**Disclaimer**: Por desgracia no soy rubia, no me ahogo en dinero, y sobre todas las cosas no soy inglesa, así que esto no me pertenece, de todas formas, gracias J. K. por marcar mi niñez y adolescencia.

**"Búscame "– (RW & GW)**

* * *

><p>La mira, observa detenidamente cada uno de sus rasgos, los memoriza en su mente dando cada detalle de sus gestos, sus finas facciones de ángel que quiere grabar para toda su vida; aunque sabía muy bien que todo aquello no le pertenece, no podía evitar pensar en ella de la manera más prohibidamente posible. Si tan solo pudiera tenerla una vez más entre sus brazos, oírla susurrar su nombre en medio de la obscura noche, volver a tener ese infinito momento de tierna pasión otra noche, así es Ron Weasley, quiere probar lo sagradamente prohibido una vez más, tal vez no con la persona indicada, pero lo que el vivió junto a ella lo hicieron darse cuenta de que no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada, al menos hasta ahora; y después ¿Seria capaz de dejarla ir a los brazos de otro? Tal vez no, pero era algo inevitable, algo que sabia muy bien que nadie, ni siquiera el podía evitar, por mucho que sufriera por esa equivoca decisión, no podía impedirlo ni por todo lo que tuviera a su alcance<p>

— _¡Felicidades chicos! Me alegra tanto Harry, oficialmente formas parte de esta familia— el pelirrojo bufo ante esa ridícula realidad, era la noche del anuncio de compromiso entre Harry y Ginny, para colmo de su suerte, su padre lo había aceptado sin pensárselo dos veces._

—_Ginny que felicidad, hija, otra boda que celebrar, debemos prepararlo todo; invitaciones, el banquete, tu vestido…— La señora Weasley tampoco se hacia esperar, estaba convencida en organizarle todo a su única y pequeña hija._

Tal y como se lo había imaginado, o al menos lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho, esa noche, era el día decisivo, en el que Ginny lo haría el hombre mas miserable del mundo, y para colmo de toda aquella situación, era el padrino del novio, mientras que su "novia" Hermione, era la dama de honor de la novia.

Que irónico sonaba todo aquel embrollo, claro, aunque Harry y Hermione no lo supieran pero todo aquel cuento, respecto a la boda, era solo un arranque de celos y un irreversible encaprichamiento por parte de los dos hermanos mas pequeños de la familia Weasley; ya que los dos sabían muy bien el por que de esa boda… al menos, Ron lo pensaba de esa forma, aunque no podía cambiar la decisión que había tomado la pelirroja, intentaría controlarse en frente de toda su familia, para bien de él y sus recuerdos de aquella aventura.

— _¡Este día tenemos que festejarlo! Ron por favor trae una botella de Whisky de Fuego._

— _¿que…? A claro, enseguida regreso— No podía evitar estar sumamente distraído o mejor dicho enojado con su mala suerte, en el instante en el que entro a la cocina y bajó la botella de la repisa con una fuerza ruda, estampándola con un sonido sordo sobre la mesa._

— _¿Acaso planeas romper la botella, o solo deseas desquitarte con algo? — La voz de Ginny lo sobresalto, instantáneamente mirándola fijamente a los ojos, reprochándole en silencio._

— _¿Qué pretendes? —Pregunto sin vacilación aun mirándola directamente._

—_He venido a ayudarte a llevar algunas copas—Contesto la pelirroja con ceño._

—_No me refiero a eso, si no que es lo que pretendes casándote con Harry, acaso tratas de darme celos— El chico empezaba a acortar la distancia entre ambos, dando cortos pasos hacia ella._

—_Ni sueñes, si me caso es por que quiero a Harry y…_

—_Vamos Ginny, te conozco muy bien, lo quieres, pero a mi me amas, ¿no es así?, además de que sirve que te cases con él, si lo que se supone que debe quitarte la noche de bodas, yo lo hice primero. — Ron la rodeaba por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo la agitada respiración de la chica muy cerca de su rostro._

—_Y Hermione sabe que yo fui la primera que ha estado contigo— respondió Ginny entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello del chico._

—_Veo que lo recuerdas muy bien, pero la pregunta más importante es ¿Por qué te casas? Por que no disfrutas un poco más de lo que la vida nos concede a nosotros dos._

—_Si tome esta decisión tan precipitadamente fue por tu culpa, tal y como me reemplazaste rápidamente, yo por mi parte hice lo mismo— le reprocho Ginny con amargura, intentando irse lejos de él, al recordarle aquel amargo momento en el que había decidido alejarse de ella. _

—_Yo no te reemplace, nunca lo haría Ginny, simplemente observe que lo nuestro no podía ser, sin correr un problemático riesgo, pero me di cuenta un poco tarde que todo eso no me importaba, que solo lo que quiero es estar contigo sin importar lo que la gente opine; además por que puede importante tanto todo eso, si no mal recuerdo tu fuiste la que propuso seguir con este juego, y aquí me tienes, no me he arrepentido del todo._

—_Vamos Ron, no podemos regresar el tiempo, además ya lo dijiste, lo nuestro no puede ser, y por noticia de último minuto: estoy comprometida, con tu mejor amigo, supongo que eso debería hacerte feliz, ya que por lo menos lo conoces, no lo piensas así._

—_Estaría más feliz si fuese yo— Ron camino rápidamente hacia ella, plantándole un impulsivo beso, expresando de esa manera todo lo que siente, transportándose a aquellos momentos de pasión, esas largas noches donde no les importaba quienes eran, ni que la sangre los unía a sobre manera, lo único que les importaba era su amor prohibido, sentirse unidos el uno con el otro de la manera mas pasional posible._

—_Sabes que ya no me puedo retractar a la propuesta, lo mejor seria que no defraudáramos a Harry y a Hermione, créeme que jamás olvidare lo que pasamos juntos, pero no podemos seguir frente a esta situación de esta manera, así que lo mejor será seguir nuestros caminos._

—_Pretendes que nos separemos, que hay de mí, piensas que esto no me afecta, crees que soportaría verte con Harry todos los días de tu vida, que soporte que él te despierte con un beso cada mañana, sabiendo que pude ser yo, siguiendo mi vida mientras muero de celos al verlos junt…—Ron no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la chica lo hizo callar con un dedo sobre sus labios._

—_Calma, que para mi tampoco será fácil, ya que verte con Hermione no será un espectáculo de mi agrado, pero si algo puede consolarte, siempre podemos recordar lo que vivimos— Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios_

—_En serio, ¿Cómo? — Pregunto Ron algo incrédulo a lo que ella pretendía._

—_Cuando quieras estar conmigo, solo búscame, y veremos que sucede en nuestras vidas—La chica dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la sala, donde seguían los invitados ausentes de lo que había sucedido en la cocina, dejando a un Ron pasmado de la sorpresa o de la alegría que sentía._

"_**Búscame"**_; eso era lo que pensaba que era, tal vez así se dio a entender, pero eso lo animaba , ya que a lo largo de su relación basada en una vana pasión y un fugas desliz, sabia de antemano que la amaba, aunque entraba en la razón de no poder vivir con ella, pero tampoco sin ella, estaba decidido a hacerle caso a su corazón, del cual no dependía si no estaba junto a Ginny, aunque las consecuencias que viniesen tras ellos, le traía sin cuidado siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos y felices, y en ese caso, la buscaría tantas veces fueran posibles.


End file.
